Master's Shadow
by Hellsfirescythe
Summary: Ch 6 finally up We all know that Rishid is Malik's faithful bodyguard and servant. But how did he come to be in the Ishtar household and what was his life like there? In Rishid's POV, his accomplishments and sorrows. Here is Rishid.
1. Default Chapter

I am My Master's Shadow  
  
This ficcie is about Rishid's past and present life. It's in his point of view kinda and is sorta angst, but at some parts nice and fluffy, and happy.  
  
My muse will say my disclaimer.  
  
Sabrion: Fire Pendant doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters in it. But right now she is very happy cause she saw parts of the uncut version in Japanese.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
My third Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic. If any of you have any other info about Rishid or Malik I will be so ever grateful if you tell me. Any suggestions, questions, and comments? Please R+R!  
  
Chapter 1: Life in the Streets  
  
A young boy around the age of five roamed the streets of Cairo alone. The sun glistened on his richly tanned, sweat-covered face. His robe that used to be white was now covered with sand, dust, and sweat. He looked muscular for his young age and very used to living in the streets.  
  
Sounds of the market and people permeated the air around him. * All these people look so happy. I wish I had a family to belong in. * thought Rishid kicking at the ground causing a small dust cloud to arise and slowly get blown away. He wiped away the sweat from his half-shaved head and looked around to see if anyone was looking.  
  
Skillfully, Rishid snitched an apple off a food-stand. But this time he was too slow. "Hey you kid! Put that back!" shouted the stand owner. Rishid bolted off into the crowd. He could hear the cries and protests of the people he bumped into and the yelling of the stand owner. He dodged into an empty ally and scrambled up a ladder to a rooftop where he hid in the shade of a small shed.  
  
Happily he took out his prize. It was a bit bruised and starting to shrivel; why would anybody care if this piece of food had gone missing? But to him, it was more precious than gold. Rishid took a bite of the apple and licked the juice as it ran down his chin. Compared to what he had been living off a few weeks ago this was heaven.  
  
Cautiously he slid back down the ladder and started to travel around a different section of the street. You could never be too careful in this city. It was near noontime and he rushed to his destination. He now knew the place by heart and rushed to a place near the edge of town.  
  
Rishid got there just in time. Right about to exit the market was a woman and a small girl younger than he was. They both had long black hair and the girl had large blue eyes, rather uncommon in the land of Egypt.  
  
"Why hello young man." greeted the woman, "Ready to run another errand?" Rishid nodded eagerly. "Good, now I want you to get me some nice papyrus scrolls and maybe a quill or two. Come back with what I want and I'll give you a reward as usual."  
  
Rishid smiled widely at the woman as she gave him some money for the supplies she wanted and ran off to find them.  
  
"Mama, how come you always let him do the stuff daddy needs a boy to do?" asked Isis taking her thumb long enough out of her mouth to talk to her mother.  
  
"Isis, father want's a son so bad and I don't think I can give one to him. You know I've been looking for a nice young man to be the next heir to look after the pharaoh's tomb and that boy looks very promising." said Ms. Ishtar.  
  
"Yes mama." said Isis clutching her mother's hand tighter.  
  
Rishid returned quickly with the items the woman had asked for. He knew all the best places in the market to find the best deals at the cheapest price and best quality of things. Rishid handed her the things and watched as she looked over what he had gotten.  
  
"Good job. I'm very thankful. Here's your pay." said the woman patting Rishid gently on the head and then handing him a small purse filled with coins. Rishid was about to run off when she stopped him, "What's your name young man?"  
  
"Rishid," muttered the boy, he blushed and ran away blending in with the crowd.  
  
* * * * to be continued . . . maybe * * *  
  
Okay, so what do you think about my fist Rishid fic? I think it's . . . okay so far. Do I have things right so far? I hope I do. Rishid is soooo cool isn't he? Long live Rishid! Love him, any suggestions, comments, or questions? Please R+R! Go RISHID! -Fire Pendant. 


	2. Adoption

I am My Master's Shadow  
  
This ficcie is about Rishid's past and present life. It's in his point of view kinda and is sorta angst, but at some parts nice and fluffy, and happy.  
  
My muse will say my disclaimer.  
  
Sabrion: Fire Pendant doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters in it. But right now she is very happy cause she saw parts of the uncut version in Japanese.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
My third Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic. If any of you have any other info about Rishid or Malik I will be so ever grateful if you tell me. Any suggestions, questions, and comments? Please R+R!  
  
Okay my second chappie! The next ones will take a while cause I need to do a little more research on Rishid and the Ishtars. It's also because my internet time is limited and that I'm updating my fics in rounds. Dropped into Middle Earth first, then Master's Shadow, then Legend of the Sennen Items.  
  
Just to tell you, Isis is two; Rishid is five; Ms. Ishtar is twenty-nine; and Ishtahl is thirty-three.  
  
Enough of my jabbering. Read on!  
  
Chapter 2: Adoption  
  
Rishid got up from behind a crate of manure. He was hiding from his latest food heist victim. * That man looked murderous! * thought Rishid edging out into the open. He looked up into the sky to see the position of the sun.  
  
"Oh no!" exclaimed Rishid, he began racing towards the edge of town. The lady and her daughter were waiting for him.  
  
"Why hello Rishid." said the woman, "Here for another errand?" Rishid nodded.  
  
"I am very sorry but I have none for you today." apologized the woman, Rishid's face fell and she smiled gently, "But how about you come home with me today? To pay you back for all the kind things you did for me."  
  
Rishid wasn't sure whether or not he heard right. Was he actually being invited into a home? He was usually being kicked out. "Yes madam." gasped Rishid bowing gratefully to the woman.  
  
"I am Aishisu Ishtar. This is my daughter Isis." informed the woman as she took Rishid's hand and her daughter's as she started walking out to the outskirts of the desert. They stopped at a place that looked like a storm cellar surrounded by knocked down and eroded brick stone walls. Ms. Ishtar opened the two trapdoors and beckoned Rishid in.  
  
A man with pale blonde hair, a beard, and light lavender eyes glared at them. "Aishisu! What have I said about bringing street-rats to our home!" shouted the man. Rishid shivered as he caught the slightly insane glint in the man's eyes.  
  
"But husband, I can explain." said Ms. Ishtar gently, she pulled her husband into a room and closed the door. Rishid could hear the man's yelling and Ms. Ishtar's soft protests but soon even those amounted to shouts.  
  
"I don't want that mangy boy in our house do you hear me?" demanded Ishtahl furiously, "Why do you take pity to such lowlife?"  
  
"He is a very nice boy. And we've been trying to get a heir to be the guardian of the pharaoh's tomb for years!" exclaimed Aishisu gripping the sides of her dress tightly, "I just don't think I can give you a son! We don't have any relatives except for Shadi and that father of his, and he's already training to be the guardian of the Sennen Items! [1]"  
  
"Then we . we ." sputtered Ishtahl lost for words.  
  
"We will take the boy in. He seems eager enough to be in a home and I'm sure he won't be a nuisance to you. I'll care for him with Isis." said Aishisu sharply cutting her husband off.  
  
"Fine, take that street-rat in. He'll make a fine guardian of the pharaoh's tomb." said Ishtahl sarcastically as he left the room. The boy Rishid was standing a ways from the door. Ishtahl marched up to him and cuffed him sharply. "Remember boy, this is my house and you're living under my roof eating my food! Any acting up from you and I will personally give you a punishment you'll never forget!" With that the man strode away.  
  
Rishid stood up, he was a bit shaken but not hurt. But his spirit was bruised but no tears shone in his eyes. He still wasn't accepted but at least he had Ms. Ishtar on his side. Ms. Ishtar came up to him and hugged him, "You're part of our family now. I am your mother and he is your father. You will be trained in the ways of the guardian of the pharaoh's tomb. Train hard. My husband will need a little bit more persuading. Now come, it's time for lunch."  
  
Some flat bread and fruit was served by Ms. Ishtar; her husband was no where to be seen. That relieved Rishid considerably. "M-mother?" said Rishid. The word sounded strange coming from his mouth. Ms. Ishtar turned and gave him pleasant smile.  
  
"Yes Rishid?"  
  
"Why doesn't your husband, I mean father like me?" asked Rishid.  
  
Ms. Ishtar sighed and sat down next to Rishid. "He had always believed that only people of the true bloodline could guard the pharaoh's tomb. Since you aren't exactly our true son he doesn't want you as his heir. But listen to this Rishid, you'll always be a true son to me. You've already proved that. The other boys I have asked to run errands always never returned with the items I've requested. Rather they had run off with the money. But you were different. I can trust you Rishid." She hugged him.  
  
"Aishisu! The boy reeks! Tell him to go and wash himself!" shouted Ishtahl as he came into the kitchen.  
  
"Yes father." said Rishid, but as he was about to go out the door of the kitchen, Ishtahl grabbed his arm.  
  
"Don't call me father you little dirty-blood." snarled Ishtahl, "I am sir, nothing else. Especially not a father to you!"  
  
"Yes sir." mumbled Rishid bowing and backing away slowly before running down the hall.  
  
Ms. Ishtar leaned out the kitchen and called out, "Rishid! The bathing room is on your first right!" she then turned to Ishtahl as soon as the door closed. "How could you treat him that way? He is only a child!"  
  
"A stupid child." snorted Ishtahl. Aishisu made an indignant noise and walked away.  
  
"I have to tuck Isis into bed for her afternoon nap. You go and finish you're work." said Aishisu taking Isis's hand and leading her away.  
  
Rishid stretched out on his bed and breathed in its scent. This was his home. He closed his eyes and grinned, he finally belonged somewhere. To a home. That was his lifelong dream ever since his parents had died in a confrontation with some thugs when he was only three. Since then he had been raised for one year by a small homeless family. They taught him the skills to survive on the streets. Then he was on his own. But not anymore. "Thank Ra for Ms. Ishtar." murmured Rishid as he fell into a blissful sleep.  
  
* * * to be continued . . . maybe * * *  
  
[1] Okay, I have some things from Indigo Tantarain's fic. In her Millennium Inheritance, Shadi and his dad are really distant relatives with the Ishtars. There will be more inclusions of them later in the fic.  
  
And I chose Aishisu to be Ms. Ishtar's name because I didn't want to use the American dubb name of Isis for Isis so I thought it would suit Ms. Ishtar better. But I do like Isis's dubb American name but it doesn't suit Isis.  
  
Okay the next chapters will be longer, I hope. This is just the beginning of my fic for Rishid and my beginnings are always kinda short. So bear with me here! I'll be updating ASAP. R+R pretty please! 


	3. A Day in the Ishtar Household

I am My Master's Shadow  
  
This ficcie is about Rishid's past and present life. It's in his point of view kinda and is sorta angst, but at some parts nice and fluffy, and happy.  
  
My muse will say my disclaimer.  
  
Sabrion: Fire Pendant doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters in it. But right now she is very happy cause she saw parts of the uncut version in Japanese.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
My third Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic. If any of you have any other info about Rishid or Malik I will be so ever grateful if you tell me. Any suggestions, questions, and comments? Please R+R!  
  
Indigo Tantarain: Thank you! I've got Shadi's dad in this chapter. He'll meet Shadi soon enough.  
  
S.A Bonasi: I went to that link on your bio. O gosh it really helped! But she didn't post up a lot of Malik's past.  
  
Thank you both for your reviews. You two were the only ones to review the last chappie. You guys are sooooooo nice!  
  
Chapter 3: A Day in the Ishtar Household  
  
"Get back to work!" shouted Ishtahl, he hit Rishid sharply on the side of the head.  
  
"Yes Ishtar-sama." muttered Rishid as he bent back over his book. * What does Ishtar-sama mean? I WAS working. * thought Rishid fighting the instinct to rub his head, that would only give Ishtar-sama another reason to hit him. Three years had passed in the underground household and so far everyday has been almost the same. Study, then eat or run errands, study, then eat, study, then run errands. Ms. Ishtar was usually bustling around the home cleaning and preparing meals or playing with Isis but being with her for just half an hour during meals highlighted the day.  
  
He was eight and had almost grown to tolerate Ishtar-sama's griping at him and his disciplining. The worst it ever amounted to was getting punched, but that was only once.  
  
"Ishtahl, there is someone at the door for you." said Ms. Ishtar's voice from outside the hall.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Ishtar-sama irritably.  
  
"You do remember Shedsunefertum don't you? The present guardian of the Sennen Items. He has a boy around Rishid's age named Shadi." answered Ms. Ishtar.  
  
"Shedsunefertum? That pathetic excuse for a guardian? I'll go and see to him. Rishid if I don't find those answers to the questions on the scroll by the time I get back you'll wish you had never heard of the Ishtars!" snapped Ishtar-sama.  
  
Rishid sighed and quickly jotted down the answers. He had already figured the problems out. Now he wondered, who was this new arrival? Shouting soon ensued.  
  
"Give you back the Sennen Tauk and Rod? Never! They have belonged in our family longer than you have been alive! Besides, you already have to take care of five other Items." shouted Ishtar-sama.  
  
"I am the Guardian of the Sennen Items. It is my duty to watch over them! So hand them over!" shouted back another voice.  
  
Rishid poked his head outside the door of his room and peered down the hall. He could see Ishtar-sama yelling at another man right outside the door. Fortunately Ishtar-sama had his back to him. The man he was yelling at had on white robes and a turban.  
  
"Get out of here! Or do I have to throw you out myself?" threatened Ishtar- sama.  
  
Ms. Ishtar bustled over to the doorway. "Ishtahl, you are scaring Isis. If you and Shed are going to argue, go outside and do it. Or somewhere else!"  
  
Ishtar-sama made a face and grabbed the man beside him and pulled him up the stairs to the outside.  
  
"Rishid, are you done with your work?" asked Ms. Ishtar.  
  
"Yes Ms. Ishtar." answered Rishid cleaning up his room and going to he washroom to clean the ink-spots off his hands. The kindly woman smiled at him and groaned as she sat down in a chair.  
  
"Is something the matter?" asked Rishid.  
  
"Oh, it's normal. I am with child again. Ishtahl seems determined to have a son of his own." replied Ms. Ishtar. Well, she did look a bit bigger than she had been. Rishid never really noticed.  
  
"Do you know if it is a boy?" asked Rishid.  
  
"It's too early to tell yet. But if it is I want you to know that I will always love you as if you were my own." said Ms. Ishtar hugging Rishid. "Now go get some food from the market for me. I have to stay and take care of Isis. Ishtahl's yelling has woke her up." Ms. Ishtar stood up and walked to Isis's room.  
  
Rishid walked uncertainly to the door and trudged up the steps. He opened the doors above him easily and stepped out. Ishtar-sama and the man were nowhere to be seen. Quickly he closed the doors behind him and ran to the marketplace.  
  
Ishtahl was fuming when he came back home. "Aishisu! Where is that boy?" demanded Ishtahl furiously.  
  
"I sent him to the marketplace for some food." replied Aishisu leading a four year old Isis out of her room.  
  
The closing of the doors announced Rishid's arrival back home.  
  
"I got some fresh food from the market Ms. Ishtar." said Rishid running down the hall. He yelped in surprise as he tripped over something and fell over, knocking over an old looking tablet. It fell to the ground and shattered. He got up shakily and attempted to piece the thing back together but it was ruined.  
  
Ishtar-sama approached him menacingly. "You know that was a magical artifact from the Pharaoh's time? It's a lot more valuable than you are! We are supposed to be watching over the Pharaoh's things and his tomb until he comes back. Not destroy them!" shouted Ishtar-sama. He kicked Rishid in the side.  
  
"I am sorry Ishtar-sama, it won't happened again." said Rishid.  
  
"You clumsy boy! It better not happen again, and to ensure it . . ." hissed Ishtar-sama. He kicked Rishid again and then slapped him. Rishid made no sound as the man beat him.  
  
Ms. Ishtar hustled Isis away into her room, "Ishtahl! Stop it!" pleaded Ms. Ishtar.  
  
"No! He needs to learn to suffer the consequences!" growled Ishtar-sama.  
  
Rishid was flung back into his room and watched as the door was slammed shut and locked. He trembled as he struck a small match and lit a candle that stood on his desk. His lip was bleeding from biting down on it to keep from yelling out. Bruises were starting to form. A ragged sob escaped from his throat and he curled up in his bed waiting for Ishtar-sama to finally let him out of his room again.  
  
* * * to be continued . . . maybe * * *  
  
I'm sorry I know it's short! But I'm trying. I hope it'll be better the next chappie. 


	4. Purpose Replaced

I am My Master's Shadow  
  
This ficcie is about Rishid's past and present life. It's in his point of view kinda and is sorta angst, but at some parts nice and fluffy, and happy.  
  
My muse will say my disclaimer.  
  
Sabrion: Fire Pendant doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters in it. But right now she is very happy cause she saw parts of the uncut version in Japanese.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
My third Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic. If any of you have any other info about Rishid or Malik I will be so ever grateful if you tell me. Any suggestions, questions, and comments? Please R+R!  
  
Sorry it took so long to update. S.A Bonasi and Indigo Tantarain, you two are still the only ones who reviewed. Heh. This part is also sorta part of Indigo Tantarain's Millennial Inheritance where Rishid meets Shadi, except for some changes. So just tell me if I did it alright!  
  
Chapter 4: Purpose Replaced  
  
Rishid ran down the hall searching for Ishtar-sama. There was a worried look on his face. Nine months had passed since the time he had broken that sacred tablet. And he was now nine. Ishtar-sama stepped out of his room and glared at Rishid menacingly. "What is it boy? I have work!" he demanded.  
  
"I don't know, mother, she's in pain. She told me to come and get you. I don't know what's going on." said Rishid hurriedly. A rare delighted look came over Ishtar-sama's face.  
  
"Where is she boy?" demanded Ishtar-sama.  
  
"Mother's in her room. Isis is with her." replied Rishid. Ishtar-sama rushed down the hallway into his wife's room. Rishid followed quickly, he wanted to know what was happening to his mother. She was the only one that actually treated him like family.  
  
Mother was lying on a bed. Her stomach had grown very big and bloated over the nine months. Her breathing was fast and shallow, but it seemed like she was trying to calm down. Five-year old Isis was standing near the bed clutching her mother's hand fearfully. She shuffled back a little bit at the sight of her father entering the room.  
  
"You two get out!" shouted Ishtar-sama, "Rishid, take care of Isis. Make sure she doesn't wander around." Rishid nodded and took Isis's hand leading her out the room. Ishtar-sama shut the door loudly.  
  
Rishid let Isis sit on his bed while he tried to concentrate on studying the ancient scriptures Ishtar-sama wanted him to memorize. But it was of no avail. He looked up from his book and smiled at the sight of Isis sleeping soundly on his bed. Maybe he should get a few winks as well. He folded his arms on the table and rested his head on them. Soon he was fast asleep.  
  
*  
  
Hours later he was startled awake by someone who was pulling on his thin ponytail. "Wake up Rishid." whispered Isis letting go when Rishid groaned and peeked open one eye, "I want my mama."  
  
"But Ishtar-sama told us to stay out." protested Rishid. Isis made a pleading face, when that made of no use she grabbed Rishid's arm and forcefully tried to pull him out of the room.  
  
"I want to see my mama!" she pouted, crossing her arms and sticking out her lower lip at him angrily (never thought I'd see Isis like that)  
  
Rishid sighed and surrendered to the young girl's wants and let her pull him back to Mother's room. The door was open and the room was lit by a dim candlelight. Ishtar-sama was sitting in a chair holding something in his arms. The room smelled a bit of blood and was hot and stuffy. Ishtar-sama looked up with a delighted grin, the insane look in his eyes glinted even more wildly. "My son! I have a REAL heir now!" gloated Ishtar-sama, he looked mainly at Rishid when he said that.  
  
Isis padded over to her mother's side. "Mama?" she whispered. Mother made no response. Rishid walked next to Isis and clasped Mother's hand, it was cool and limp. Her face was now pale and sweaty. "Mama? Wake up!" said Isis insistently. . .no response still.  
  
"Her spirit flees. She's dead." said Ishtar-sama, there was a tinge of sadness and regret in his voice, but not enough to cover his joy at having a son. "You! Rishid! Since you are of no use as my heir anymore or are you of any use anywhere else. It will be your job to watch over the real heir. His name shall be Malik. You, you are to be his servant." Rishid flinched and bowed. Ishtar-sama thrust the little boy into Rishid's arms and pushed him and Isis back out of the room.  
  
The boy moved in his arms then out came a horrible noise. It sounded like a sick cat! The little red mouth opened wide and started bawling. Rishid panicked at bit. What was he supposed to do? He hoisted the baby so that he could pat the infant's back. Rishid rocked back and forth trying to remember how he used to comfort Isis when Mother was too busy to care for them.  
  
The baby calmed and stopped crying. Rishid sighed and looked at the boy that had replaced his place in the Ishtar family. It was all his fault. Stupid baby boy. Rishid walked to the door that led to the stairs to the outside world. He stepped slowly up them and opened the doors. The baby was asleep luckily or else it might have caused another racket. A lock of pale blonde hair poked out from underneath the blanket that covered his head. * How odd. I've never seen people around with such tan skin and pale hair. * thought Rishid as he closed the trap doors behind him. The evening wind blew softly against his face.  
  
Rishid walked around, a tear trailed down his cheek. He sat down on a stone near the foothills of the nearby mountains and set the baby down in the crevice of two large boulders. His family didn't want him anymore. HE was supposed to be the heir. Why did 'Malik' have to ruin everything?  
  
He sat there for a while when he heard the sound of small rocks pinging against larger ones and the crackle of branches as rocks were pinged into small bushes. Rishid looked up to see a boy his age with near shoulder black length hair holding a small empty sack kicking at rocks randomly and every now and then bending down as if looking for something. Rishid sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest.  
  
The boy looked startled for a moment and turned to see where the noise came from. He spotted Rishid and walked slowly up to him. Rishid hurriedly rubbed his eyes on his sleeves. He didn't want anybody to know he was crying. "Wh-what are you doing here?" asked Rishid.  
  
"Searching for wax root, I suppose" came the bland reply and the boy frowned a bit. Rishid drew himself closer to the rocks and bowed his head.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope I'm not in the way." muttered Rishid. The other boy nodded and was about to walk away when he stopped again.  
  
"Is there something the matter?" he asked. Rishid hesitated on telling any stranger about his troubles but it just came out. Quickly he related to the other boy what had happened to him and why he was out here. Suddenly he blushed, realizing a small mistake he had made not introducing himself before, "Oh, my name is Rishid, what's yours?"  
  
"My name is Shadi, may I . . .sit down?" asked the boy. Rishid nodded and scooted over on the rock. Shadi sat down beside him. "Doesn't your father care for you?" asked Shadi. Rishid stiffened and winced not ready to reply when Shadi quickly changed the subject a little bit. "My father cares for me and I'm his heir too, but he acts very strangely sometimes. He yells at inanimate objects and tells me that they have no minds and that I should not trust them. It is all very confusing."  
  
Rishid laughed, a father that yells at inanimate objects? Well at least that will by better than a father that yelled directly at you, "That sounds funny but I suppose that's not very pleasant to live with. Did you come here because you wanted to run away too? You don't look like you're looking very hard for wax root."  
  
Shadi shook his head and replied, "No, my father just needs to be alone to ruin the artifacts that we are supposed to be guarding. A while ago he went by the Ishtar household to get the Rod and Tauk back. But the old man Ishtar beat him back home with no Items." He rolled his eyes.  
  
Rishid laughed, he hadn't done such a thing for a very long time, this father Shadi had sounded very crazy. And the way Shadi referred to Ishtar- sama was priceless, old man Ishtar. "Hey, you're funny!" When he was able to control his laughter Rishid smiled and said, "What does your mother think of that?"  
  
Shadi's face fell a little bit and Rishid felt a little guilty about asking such a personal question. "Mother didn't like it at all." said Shadi quietly, "She went back to live with her parents on the other side of the Nile when I was young."  
  
He didn't have a mother? How can that be? Ms. Ishtar had been so kind to him, Rishid couldn't even imagine what it would be like without her in his life. "Do you miss her?" asked Rishid.  
  
"I do not remember very much of her." said Shadi, he hesitated as if thinking, "But yes . . . I do miss her."  
  
Rishid sat silently thinking about what life would be like without Mother around. It wasn't really possible for him. He kicked a pebble near his foot and watched it skitter down the hillside. After a while Shadi sighed and swung off the rock. "Did you by any chance see some wax root around here?" asked Shadi.  
  
"Oh, I think so," said Rishid stepping down from the rock. He noticed that he was a few inches taller than Shadi. Rishid lifted Malik from between the rock crevice, Shadi made no comment at all. "Over here come on." Shadi followed Rishid to behind a big boulder where the plant in question was dwelling.  
  
Shadi started picking up the plants. Rishid watched him curiously before cradling Malik in one arm and pulling up more plants for Shadi with another.  
  
"Thanks for listening to me," said Rishid when they were done, he dusted his hands off on his now dirty white robes, "I guess I should be going back home. Even if I'm not wanted I still want to be there more than anywhere else."  
  
"Do you come here often?" asked Shadi excitedly, "We might be able to meet again. I have never seen you in town before."  
  
Rishid shook his head and looked away, "My family doesn't like its members to mingle with others from the outside. Even ones who are not part of the family. Ishtar-sama will be angry with me for bringing his son out here. I have to go."  
  
"Oh, well goodbye then." said Shadi disappointedly.  
  
"Goodbye." said Rishid running back home after glancing back at Shadi again.  
  
* * * to be continued . . . maybe * * * *  
  
So did I get that right sorta? I hope this was a longer and better chapter. I feel so sorry for Rishid. His mother died. * sigh * Poor Rishid. Well you know that this fic for every chapter skips over a couple years? So the next one should be when Malik is about one or two. Cute! Well see yah later -Fire Pendat. 


	5. Brotherly Thoughts

I am My Master's Shadow  
  
This ficcie is about Rishid's past and present life. It's in his point of view kinda and is sorta angst, but at some parts nice and fluffy, and happy.  
  
My muse will say my disclaimer.  
  
Sabrion: Fire Pendant doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters in it. But right now she is very happy cause she saw parts of the uncut version in Japanese.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sorry for the long wait for the update! I had a little bit of a writer's block. But I'm writing up the next chappie right now. I've been given great inspiration from last week's Yugioh episode. I heard Malik snapped on Rishid and he would never do that! Well maybe if he were in a VERY bad mood. So I'm writing on to show that Rishid is very important and that Malik isn't really that bad of a psychopath (but he sorta is ^-^) Oi like this chappie I know it's short but I thought it was cute. I hope the next ones will be longer.  
  
Chapter 5: Brotherly Thoughts  
  
A now twelve years old Rishid bent over a sheaf of papyrus scrolls that he had taken from the small library of ancient scrolls that the family had accumulated over the years. This one was about a heroic pharaoh, his name was something like Aknumkanon; Rishid was too frustrated to look back over it.  
  
He had spent the last few hours babysitting, feeding, and TRYING to please the little, two-year-old baby. Who was supposedly his master. * Master Malik, * thought Rishid turning over the title in his mind. The little thing was now very quiet. * What has happened now? * Rishid looked behind him, the kid had never been this quiet before. But the bed was empty. Rishid paled, Malik was not there! If Ishtar-sama found out about this he would most definitely get a whipping or something worse. The man wanted nothing at all to happen to his precious heir; or else it would be Rishid's own fault.  
  
There was a sound of incoherent babble right outside his door. Rishid saw that it was opened. He put down the scrolls and rushed out. A small baby boy with blonde hair was tussling with one of Rishid's books. Probably trying to rip it apart. Rishid sighed and picked up the chubby little baby and walked back into his own room. He set Malik onto the bed and was about to continue with his work when a small voice interrupted.  
  
"Sheed." Rishid's eyes widened in surprise as he looked back at the boy. Malik was looking at him with his big lavender eyes and his face was contorted with great concentration. "W-w-w-i . ." said Malik, the baby then scowled. Rishid had to smiled, the scene was very comical. "W-w- wisheed." said Malik, the scowl disappeared replaced with a very joyful smile. "Wisheed." said Malik proudly.  
  
Rishid just gaped at the small master in amazement. Malik had just tried to say his name. Out of all the things that could have been his first word. It had been his servant's name. He shook his head in confoundedness and picked up the scrolls again, only to be interrupted by a small tug on his robes.  
  
Malik was standing next to his chair looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Up Whisheed, up!" he said lifting up his arms and waiting for Rishid to pick him up.  
  
"Not now." said Rishid impatiently.  
  
But Malik only persisted, his big eyes had started watering and his face had turned into a large pout and his lower lip protruded indignantly. Rishid found this rather cute and exhaled again. Abandoning his work, he swept Malik off the floor. The little boy squealed in laughter and excitement. "Whisheed up! Up, up, up!" chanted Malik.  
  
Rishid threw Malik up into the air and caught him. Malik giggled and wriggled his fingers and demanded, "Up, up, up!" Rishid continued this until his strong arms were tired out and he dumped Malik onto the bed. Fortunately, Malik was contented as well. He spotted one of Rishid's books lying on the bed and decided maybe this wasn't a thing rip as he watched Rishid studying the scrolls.  
  
Malik toddled over to it and sat down with a small thud. Curiously he picked up the book that he once was trying desperately to mangle and held it up to his eyes. Rishid was secretly watching in amusement. The boy was holding it, trying very hard to imitate Rishid, he was succeeding, but the only problem was . . . that he was holding it upside-down. Frustrated again Malik pouted some more and rolled over onto his back and fell asleep.  
  
Rishid felt a little more liking to the boy. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all. Things would have gone even better between him and Master Malik if it weren't for Ishtar-sama always reminding him that he was worth absolutely nothing and was not but a lousy and clumsy servant.  
  
He quickly took his mind off the man's daily rants and tried to focus on something else. A face wavered into his mind; with long dark hair and cloudy blue eyes. Hmmm, Shadi. It had been a while since Rishid last thought about their chance meeting. His first and only friend.  
  
"Rishido?" said a female voice, "How is Malik?" Isis glanced at Malik.  
  
"He's fine Isis, sleeping now." replied Rishid humbly and bowing as well as he could in his chair. Isis had grown to look very much like her mother. She was now at least seven years old. Isis smiled at him and left without another word.  
  
What freedom it would be to get out of this dark hole in the ground. To meet some more people and to be away from Ishtar-sama's incessant complaints. That would be bliss.  
  
Rishid relaxed in his chair and closed his eyes. Well, at least he had something to wish on. A glimmer of hope amid a sea of darkness, he looked back over at Malik; and there maybe some company as well.  
  
* * * to be continued . . . for a while * * *  
  
Okay the next update might be in a while might not. I'm going to China! For a visit for three weeks. But I might be able to continue writing during that time if my dad downloads Microsoft Word onto his laptop. *growls *  
  
Well I hope to see you all later! Thank you S.A Bonasi, Indigo Tantarian, and marina for reviewing the last chappie! Long live Rishid! 


	6. We Are Brothers

I am My Master's Shadow  
  
This ficcie is about Rishid's past and present life. It's in his point of view kinda and is sorta angst, but at some parts nice and fluffy, and happy.  
  
My muse will say my disclaimer.  
  
Sabrion: Fire Pendant doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters in it. But right now she is very happy cause she saw parts of the uncut version in Japanese.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
My third Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic. If any of you have any other info about Rishid or Malik I will be so ever grateful if you tell me. Any suggestions, questions, and comments? Please R+R!  
  
Yay, I updated! I'm very happy.  
  
Wow Perpetually Hyper One. You reviewed a lot! Thank you very much! Arigatou! And here is the new chappie just for you!  
  
P.S. Thank's for your advise and info. I really needed it. Darn I can't watch any of the Japanese Yugioh! If you have anymore info about Malik or Rishid just tell me. It might be useful. ^-^  
  
Chapter 6: We are Brothers  
  
Rishid had just finished sweeping the floor only to be jumped on from behind. "Rishid! You're done now can we play?" asked a pleading young voice. Rishid glanced back at the face that was looking so adorably at him. Malik's big lavender eyes watered profusely. Three years had passed since that day which Rishid had second-guessed himself about his little master. The kid was now five and very active.  
  
"Please Rishid! Chichui [1] (or Chichue I forgot how to spell it hehehehehe) said I could have a little time for a break." coaxed Malik pulling playfully on Rishid's long ponytail of hair, which was still in fact his only bit of hair on his head. Rishid sighed and leant the broom against the kitchen wall. He was now fifteen, but very much mature for his own age. Living a third of his life in the Ishtar household had taught him as much.  
  
"Alright Malik-sama. But only for a while. Your father won't be too happy with me for slacking off on my duties." warned Rishid. Malik just grabbed Rishid's hand dragged him along.  
  
"Isis found me this really cool bouncy ball made from rubber. We can throw it at each other and play catch." said Malik cheerfully running to his room and throwing at Rishid a hard brown sphere. Rishid caught it and dropped it onto the ground, only to be shocked at it jumping right back up at him. Malik giggled and took the ball back as Rishid stared at it. * What kind of thing was this? * thought Rishid still staring at it as he followed Malik a little bit more reluctantly. (hey! You can't blame the guy for freaking out. I don't think he's ever played with a rubber ball before. ^- ^)  
  
Malik dragged Rishid to the stairway near the opening to the outside world. "Malik-sama! We aren't supposed to go outside of our home. It is the law of your household!" warned Rishid stopping immediately where he was.  
  
"Don't worry Rishid. I'm not going out! We can play on the steps. It's more open here and besides, then we won't break anything and have father yell at us." assured Malik with a wide grin. Rishid attempted to smile back as he thought, * Yes, Ishtar-sama does yell at you. But to me, heh. He does worse. * he rubbed the fading bruise on his arm where Malik's father had struck him last time Rishid had been 'punished'.  
  
Malik ran up the steps with the ball and stopped half way up. "Catch Rishid!" giggled Malik throwing the ball down to the teen. Rishid easily nabbed the ball and threw it back up to his little master. Malik jumped up to catch it with a big smile.  
  
This went back and forth for a while. Little-by-little, Malik was slowly edging closer to the trap doors at the top of the stairway, catching the throws that went over his head. Rishid bent down to pick up the ball he had unfortunately missed. His ears suddenly picked up a threatening hiss. Looking up to where Malik was, he saw the little boy standing in front of a half-grown cobra.  
  
"Malik-sama! Back away from it, slowly." instructed Rishid walked slowly up the steps toward the snake and his master. The snake must have sensed danger coming to it and lunged out, mouth opened wide into Malik's soft young flesh. The little boy screamed in pain and fear. Rishid grabbed the cobra behind its head and on its tail and snapped its spinal cord. The snake went limp and let go of Malik.  
  
Blood welled up from the bite and Malik whimpered. Rishid picked up Malik and started to rush back into the hall to look for some help but someone was already there. Ishtar-sama stood in the doorway menacingly, "I'll take the boy. Rishid, you wait in my room." growled the man snatching Malik away.  
  
Rishid shuffled away with his head bowed down. He knew what was probably coming. Half an hour later the door to Ishtar-sama's room opened. The man came in with an infuriated look in his eyes. He quickly landed a punch on Rishid's face. "If Malik dies do you know what will happen?" yelled the man.  
  
Rishid retrained from rubbing his cheek where the blow had landed. He averted his eyes from Ishtar-sama and replied softly, "No sir."  
  
Ishtar-sama kicked Rishid roughly and pulled him up by his arm, his fingernails digging into Rishid's skin. "If Malik dies I will have no heir. You should have been bitten instead! HE is the heir not YOU! HE is the one that needs to survive. YOU . . . are expendable." shouted Ishtar- sama, "Now get out! And if my son dies, you will go too and painfully!"  
  
As Rishid exited Ishtar-sama's room, he approached Malik's. Pain and anger was welling up in his heart. Anger that was bottled up for so long. He spotted a small knife with a sheath hanging on the wall and removed it from its place. Inside Malik's room he drew the knife out of its sheath and poised it above the boy's unconscious body. He didn't care about Ishtar- sama's stupid threats anymore. It was that BOY's fault that all of this happened to him. It was MALIK's fault that the only person that Rishid had ever known as mother died. Rishid was about to bring the blade down when Malik opened his eyes.  
  
"Rishid," called out Malik in a weak voice, Rishid stopped the blade from falling and stared at the boy, "Sorry . . . it's all my fault brother." He stopped to cough. Rishid just stared at him.  
  
"Brother?" asked Rishid, what did Malik mean? * I am nothing but a servant to him. * thought Rishid.  
  
"Yeah . . . you've always been there for me and I've always thought of you as my brother." whispered Malik. Rishid could now see that the boy was very feverish and weak, the hand that held the knife moved away from Malik. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. A wave of guilt and shame washed through him and Rishid dropped the knife.  
  
He didn't even hear the metal clattering on the floor as he buried his face in the boy's blanket. "Oh Malik-sama! Malik-sama!" tears streamed down Rishid's face as he released all the pent-up tension inside of him.  
  
Malik smiled and took Rishid's hand, "Oniisan."  
  
* * * to be continued . . . sometime * * *  
  
I liked this chappie! Malik is so clever even when he doesn't know it. You made Rishid so happy! Oniisan is how you saw brother right? Or is it Oneesan? I don't want Malik to be calling Rishid sister from now on if it is a mistake. Hehehehe. That would be a disaster.  
  
So what do you think? R+R! People! Rishid is the best! And he deserves more! Write more Rishid stories people out there! 


End file.
